


Dear Me 'Sunflower'

by hito_ritabi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boy's Love, Consent, Cute, Lovers, M/M, Sexual Content, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito_ritabi/pseuds/hito_ritabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter reunites two lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Me 'Sunflower'

One day a letter came in the mail for me. It was very simple and very plain. I took in a breath as I read it, as it was from a person I hadn't heard from in so long.  
  
I read the letter fully. It was short.  
  
" Dear ****,  
  
Today the sunflowers in the yard bloomed. They were pretty. I ran out to pick some, but I saw the neighbor sitting in them. He just looked so peaceful. I didn't have the courage to pick any then, like it would ruin his peace.  
  
I hope he always will find sunflowers to sit under like this and relax.  
  
-**** "  
  
I smiled a bit, looking out my window to the busy city outside. That peaceful neighborhood where the sunflowers bloomed was so far away now. There is no way that I can go back now.  
  
Today's the day they should be blooming, the day the sunflowers bloom back home. I wonder if he's still there. Would he be happy to see me? A shy quiet boy from the country returning there dressed in a suit that doesn't fit him at all. I'm sure he'll have his black hair messed and a cheery smile on his face while his white loose tank'll be devoid of dirt and his loose khakis'll be torn at the heels where he walks over them, and then several bandaids on his arms from the work he does.  
  
I miss him.  
  
We'd been friends ever since the sunflowers bloomed that day, but I hadn't seen him since I left a month ago.  
  
I got up to hear a knock at my door, my time of nostalgia gone. Now I was just wondering who'd sent me the letter from myself?  
  
I opened the door, seeing a bouquet of fresh sunflowers, a good twenty five of them held gently together in fine paper wrapping and then by the sweet tanned arms of the man I'd missed.  
  
"Ju.... Juen..." I said softly, in shock seeing him there dressed as I had imagined, with the flowers in his arms. "Wh-why are you?" I couldn't stop the blush from licking my cheeks.  
  
He smiled that big smile of his and held the flowers out to me. "I knew you'd look good with them."  
  
Shyly, with a coy smile, I took the flowers and let him come in.  
  
"I missed you." He said, closing the door behind him.  
  
I went and put the flowers into a vase. "I didn't expect to see you. How'd you find me?"  
  
He picked up a flower, and smelled its center. "Your mom told me. She said she'd sent a letter for you, and you'd replied. So she was sure you were here."  
  
"I see..." I nodded a bit, sitting down on the sofa. "Are you only in town for a visit?"  
  
"Perhaps." He said, taking a petal between his lips, while a seductive smile and look came pouring onto me. "Can I show you how much I missed you?"  
  
I closed my eyes and smiled a bit.  
  
"Please do."  
  
His touches, caresses, kisses and licks.. I would accept everything from him. Gentle touches with slightly roughed hands made all the more gentle to lull me into a sense of pure security and pleasure- not desire.  
  
Then ever so slowly, he'd kiss down my flesh and pull me to an orgasm. That's when the lust and desire would pour in and out of me. I hated being selfish or asking for things, until a point is reached within me and I cannot stomach holding it any more.  
  
"Please..." I beg softly through the air.  
  
"You want it?" he asks softly, not teasingly, but to be sure that I'm thinking clearly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The word?"  
  
The word always is our secret word. I can only ever think of it when I'm truly thinking, and if I'm too caught up in the moment, I'll try to bypass it or say the wrong word. He dislikes it when I'm like that. He says it doesn't taste as sweet, and leaves him a sour-after-taste.  
  
"Lovers." I whisper so softly it's almost inaudible.  
  
But he hears it. He always hears it.  
  
And his touches continue, and his warm body is around me. I never miss the feeling of his skin against mine, but how I long for it when we're miles apart. The longingness seeks for his touch, his voice, his smell, his very presence next to my own.  
  
Without him, I am too shy to speak to people and unable to befriend anyone.  
  
He is my love, and the only one I'm comfortable around.  
  
Falling into the silence of sunflower and country home scents, I hear a distint word that pulls me to open my eyes for a moment.  
  
"Wataru."  
  
"Hm?" I ask softly, looking at his blue eyes.  
  
"You heard?" he chuckled, always surprised I respond to my name so much like clockwork. "I love you, Wataru."  
  
"Juen.. I love you."  
  
I hear a chuckle from his throat as I fall back into sleep. "Warm and fluffy fans... that's what they'd call our love."  
  
"They?"  
  
"Fans."  
  
"Fan's can't talk."  
  
"The other kind of fans."  
  
"I'm not famous."  
  
"Me either. But if we were..."  
  
I smiled and fell asleep, just listening to his voice as he told me the story of what would happen if the world would be such like his prose suggests...  
  
But I'm happy with our world being just as it is now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Warm, and fluffy.


End file.
